Yai's first encounter
by bennyiscool
Summary: Yai walks home alone from the party and falls into a bit of a predicument. Stranegly enough someone comes to save her. be kind my First Fic. and by the way i cant write any more stories now so im really sorry...i may in the future but not now k sorry.


**Authors note: this is my first time writing so I'll say sorry in advance about the heading. I couldn't think of anything else to write!!**

**Episode 1: Yai's First Encounter **

Lan, dex, maylu and Yai were happily strolling home from the party at Lan's house. All of them excited from what the next day would bring (probably a hangover in lan's case!). But In Lan's mind he could still remember what fun they had,

"The laughs, the food and... the dancing! I remember it well the moment we almost kisse..." Lan was stopped almost instantly by a sharp pull on his jumper, a car whizzed past him as Maylu spoke "You could have got us killed due to your daydreaming, oh sometimes I wonder why I even like you..." she started blushing

"...As a friend... I mean. Well, just don't do it again. Ok."

A huge smile suddenly appeared on Lan's face. They got closer to maylu's door. Even though they were both depressed they stared deeply into each other's eyes. That was **_before_** they were split up by yai!

"**If you two lovebirds don't get into your houses we'll all freeze to death**!!!" disappointed, but separated, Lan and Maylu continue on their separate ways ...... for today!

After dex was inside his house, Lan started to walk with yai to her's.

"Lan, I can walk myself to my house you know."

"Yeh I know, but what if you get hurt..."

"But what if nothing, im a young adult now, can you please stop treating me as if I was a 9 year old!!!!!!"

"Ok, sorry, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

By this time yai was already half way down the street and going into the alleyway. She couldn't help pondering about how lan and maylu fell in love,

"I wonder, what would it be like... being in love and having someone to call yours, or even, dare I say it, having a baby! In later life of course!" Just then she felt a cold breeze flow across her body, although fighting to keep her skirt down and slightly scared, She carried on talking to her self.

"What if I had two, maybe three? Oh snap out of it yai, who would fall in love with you! ... Well, I can always dream cant I." as she stared lovingly at the crescent moon as she felt a strange presence behind her. Yai started to quicken her pace and after a few seconds it turned into a quick jog. Her pet dropped to the floor, unnoticed. The corner of the alley was an only step away; she reached for it and lunged herself forward. As she was catching her breath by the roadside she noticed her pet was gone. She crept back into the dark alley and around the corner was glide.

"Miss yai, am I glad to see you"

"I've only been gone a couple of seconds!"

Glide gazed behind her

"What's the matter glide?"

She slowly turned her head over her right shoulder to reveal a gun pointed at her forehead. Yai crouched down to hide herself from it.

"Give me anything you've got"

Yai crouched for a few second's but she finally built up enough courage to speak, dreading the answer.

"And why should I give anything to you"

"You know why!! Now hand it over!" The moon reflected off the gun more than ever. Now she wished lan had walked her home.

Just as the man's finger went on the trigger and it seemed that all hope had been lost, Chad emerged, out of nowhere, from the darkness.

"Hey you, with the gun, haven't your mother taught you not to pick on girls!"

"What's Chad doing here?" She wondered

Yai hid as she heard a gunshot and she soon feared the very worst! Seconds later she felt a soft touch lifting her body up. And on seeing the gunman's body lifeless on the floor Thoughts rushed into her head,

"Chad just risked his life for ME!! At least, I think he did. ...Why is he being so nice to me? ...Well, here's my chance to find out... Oh my aching head, I must be feeling sick after all that dancing..."

At that moment, Yai stumbled gave a sigh and finally fainted into Chad's arms. Surprised and blushing slightly, Chad swept Yai into his arms and he carried her off to safety.

A few minutes later, yai slowly flickered her eye's open to reveal Chad's face looking at her longing for something. But, on seeing her awake he snapped his head back innocently.

"So your awake then?" he formally said. Smiling, Yai sighed and spoke

"Yeah...guess I am"

For a moment they gazed deeply into each other's eyes but soon after that, Yai, exhausted after the night, fell asleep, clutching his arm. After they arrived her house Chad gently laid her body onto her bed.

"Chad, I just want to say, thanks for everything tonight."

"No problem, any time. Well, goodnight"

He bent over her and kissed her on the forehead. Yai was now blushing more than ever. She thought quickly,

"I can't believe it... it can't be true. What's that pounding in my heart...I think, I think I might be in love... Have I fallen in love with Chad? ...But, but I can't be in love? ...Or maybe, I could..."

Before she could finish Chad turned around. With a smile on his face, he spoke

"Hey Yai if you blush any more you'll be as red as a tomato!"

They both burst out laughing "I'll call for you tomorrow, at...err...around three, ok?"

"That'll be great" Yai answered

As he left the room she couldn't help talking to herself,

"Tomorrow it is Chad, tomorrow it is!"

Well that's that, **please review**. I really need the help for my next story. I want to know things like if it needed more romance, action and stuff, **thanks in advance**! I'll get my next story on here in about a month 


End file.
